Databases allow data to be conveniently accessed and searched by a computing system, and are thus an efficient way for a computing system to store and organize information. A database is a logically related collection of records. Each record may include one or more properties having associated values. Often, such records are organized into tables with each row in the table corresponding to a record, and each column corresponding to a particular property. Often there are multiple tables in a database. A record viewer allows a user to view a record in the database, whereas a table viewer allows the user to view a table in the database.
Typically, such viewers allow the user to view the records and tables as they exist in the database. For instance, if a table in the database includes 35 records (or 35 rows), with each record having potentially 6 properties (or 6 columns), that is the table that the user would see using the table viewer of the database. If the user were then to view another table having 71 records each having 5 properties, that is also what the user would see in the table viewer. To compare properties of multiple tables, the user typically navigates from one table to the next, to gather the relevant data.